Simple Crime
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Chap 1 : A simple Biological-Genocide, KibaHina/Apakah mereka benar-benar akan membuat entah berapa puluh juta jiwa warga Skotlandia dan Irlandia mati kelaparan?/"Kau bukan mahasiswa lagi, Kiba. Buang semua idealisme yang tertanam di otakmu"/OoC/AU


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rate : T**  
**Genre : Drama/Crime**  
**Chara : Kiba I & Hinata H**

**Warning : OoC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**A Simple Biological-Genocide**  
**.**

**.**

Ruangan sederhana itu hanya terisi dua orang, sedang menikmati tiap kegiatan mereka masing-masing dalam diam dengan ditemani angin yang leluasa keluar masuk dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Seorang berambut coklat terlihat tertidur nyaman di pangkuan gadis bersurai indigo – terlihat senang mempermainkan rambut pemuda bertato merah di kedua pipinya. Sedangkan lengan kokohnya bersendekap – menahan tumpukan kertas yang berada di atas dadanya agar tidak jatuh berhamburan.

Suara pintu terbuka tak mengusik kegiatan mereka berdua untuk sekedar menoleh – mencari tahu seorang yang telah masuk ke daerah pribadi tanpa izin. "Sampai kapan kau mau bermanja Inuzuka-san?" pemuda berambut silver dengan kaca mata bundar bersendekap berdiri menjulang di depan sofa yang menjadi tempat istirahat Kiba dan Hinata

"Dia masih lelah, Kabuto-san. Kiba-kun baru pulang pagi tadi – "

"Dan sekarang sudah menjelang sore, Hinata. Kurasa tidur seharian lebih dari cukup untuknya. Ayo, Kiba! Kau ingin Sasuke marah lagi gara-gara dia selalu di laboratorium sendirian?" langkahnya menghilang di balik pintu – tak berniat mendapat sahutan dari dua manusia berbeda gender yang masih beristirahat, meninggalkan suara dentuman dari pintu yang ditutup keras.

Jemari lentik itu mengusap lembut segitiga merah, membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kiba dan berbisik, "Bangun, Kiba-kun. Teman-teman menunggumu"

Hinata hendak kembali posisi duduknya ketika tangan Kiba menghentikan gerakannya – menarik lembut rambut indigo Hinata agar si empu tetap berada dalam posisinya. "Cium," lirih pemuda itu manja.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengecup ujung mata kiri Kiba – yang kemudian bergumam, "Aku tak yakin bisa melepasmu ke tangan si Uchiha itu, Hinata"

"Maka kau tak perlu melepas"

"Apa itu berarti kau lebih memilih menjadi anak durhaka daripada meninggalkanku?" Suaranya lirih dengan wajah sendu, menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba datang ketika mengingat segala hal tentang dua keluarga besar yang telah menjalin hubungan baik sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Dan untuk sedikit mengurangi sesak itu, Kiba menghela nafas keras, mengeluarkan keinginan yang telah berputar-putar di kepalanya semenjak dia ikut dalam proyek Uchiha-Hyuuga "Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini"

"Aku tahu, Kiba. Sangat tahu" Hinata menggigit bibirnya keras, menahan desakan untuk meloloskan air yang telah menggenang di sudut matanya. Ya, dia sangat tahu, sangat mengenal lelaki ini. Seorang yang telah bersamanya selama masa kuliah hingga sekarang, yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan melupakan tuntutan keluarga Hyuuga yang sungguh berat – baginya. Sangat tahu jika pemuda ini telah berjuang semampu yang dia bisa untuk mendapat pengakuan dari Tou-sannya, yang bahkan tak ingin melihatnya lagi secara langsung hanya karena Kiba dari keluarga Inuzuka, klan yang tidak besar dan tidak mampu menembus kualifikasi dari standar yang ditetapkan Hiashi. Sangat tahu jika perlahan-lahan senyum yang dulu selalu ada kini perlahan-lahan menghilang, pun ingatan Hinata telah mengabur – bagaimana bentuk senyumnya dan kapan terakhir dia tersenyum.

Sesunguhnya, Kiba tidak berniat ikut dalam proyek ini. Tapi karena Hinata memintanya ikut, dia tidak bisa menolak. Lebih tepatnya tak ingin melihat wajah sedih dan kecewa Hinata saat menerima penolakan darinya. Gadis itu hanya ingin Tou-sannya tahu bahwa Kiba bisa diandalkan dan layak mendapat kepercayaan darinya. Gadis itu hanya ingin hal sederhana itu, mengabaikan beban moral jika proyek berhasil dan kekasihnya menjadi salah satu orang yang terlibat dalam terbunuhnya jutaan – atau mungkin puluhan juta – orang. Biarkan Hinata egois, sekali saja.

"Maaf" begitu lirih, dan penuh penyesalan.

Maaf karena mendorongmu terlalu jauh.

Maaf karena menarikmu terlalu dalam.

Maaf karena aku telah memaksakan kehendakku.

"Maaf, Kiba-kun"

Maaf karena telah melukaimu, dengan kata dan tingkah dari Otou-san.

"Maafkan aku"

Maaf karena setelah semua pengorbanan yang telah kau lakukan, pada akhirnya aku tetap membuatmu sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Sungguh dia ingin menahannya, tapi butiran itu lolos begitu saja. Berdesakan keluar, menghasilkan aliran yang tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya – yang kemudian tersentuh telapak tangan hangat milik Kiba. Wajah itu tertahan dikedua sisinya, dibimbing untuk menyatukan ke wajah Kiba yang entah sejak kapan telah duduk menghadapnya. Kedua kening itu bertemu, meski dengan getaran karena isak tertahan dari Hinata.

"Ssstt. Aku tak suka jika kau mengucap 'maaf' kepadaku. Aku tidak merasakan kesalahan pada apapun yang kau perbuat. Jika kau merasa bersalah, maka aku sudah memaafkanmu, bahkan jika kau belum merasa berbuat salah. Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, kau tahu itu. Jangan menangis, Hinata. Kau membuatku sedih" senyum simpul mengiringi tiap kata yang diucapnya. Sedikit terkejut ketika gadis di hadapannya tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, dengan tangis yang lebih keras. Pelukan itu terbalas saat dia melingkarkan lengannya ditubuh mungil Hinata, mengusap lembut punggungnya, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Hangat. Untuk sesaat, keduanya merasa tenang. Hanya sesaat saja.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus ketika pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Kiba yang tersenyum simpul, wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan bersalah karena telat datang hingga satu jam – dia harus menenangkan Hinata yang tidak berhenti menangis.

"Sejauh mana aku tertinggal?" Pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada tiap orang yang sedang berkutat dengan preparat masing-masing, tapi dia berharap bukan Sasuke yang menjawabnya. Kiba tahu Sasuke bukan orang yang banyak bicara dan minim ekspresi, dan tak akan menjawab pertanyaan jika ada orang lain yang akan menjawab – dia tak suka direpotkan orang, sama seperti Shikamaru yang tak mau repot-repot mengalihkan pandangannya dari lensa mikroskop. Hanya saja, dia sangat tidak ingin berurusan dengan pria Uchiha itu, meski pada kenyataannya Sasukelah pimpinan proyek ini.

"Ternyata protista, itu kesimpulan Shikamaru. Tapi dia sedang menelaahnya lebih lanjut" Kabuto angkat bicara, "Mungkin kali ini akan berhasil. Yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah cara untuk meningkatkan resistensinya dan daya serangnya. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus tahu lebih detil mekanisme dan waktu serang, faktor adaptasi. Oh, dan kau perlu memultiplikasi protista itu. Simpan beberapa sebagai stok. Kita tidak mungkin kembali ke dataran tinggi Skotlandia hanya untuk mengambil sampel tanah, lagi"

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Shikamaru yang bersuara, dengan mata masih terfokus pada lensa di depannya. Pertanyaan formalitas, mungkin. Kenyataannya, selama tiga hari Hinata demam, tidak ada yang benar-benar menjenguknya. Lupakan Kabuto yang tiap hari mengunjungi kamar Hinata karena selalu mengingatkan Kiba untuk segera masuk laboratorium. Karena siapapun tahu, Kiba sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di sana.

"Sudah membaik. Mungkin lusa sudah bisa bekerja lagi"

"Aku harap dia segera sembuh. Masih terlalu banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Dia orang yang tekun dan teliti"

Kiba sudah bisa menduganya. Kadang rasa bosan atas rutinitas yang terus menerus dilakukan tanpa jeda bisa membuat orang berganti karakter.

"Oke. Ayo kita selesaikan ini secepatnya, aku ingin segera pulang ke Kyoto," Kiba tersenyum lebar, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, – dan berusaha meyakinkan diri kali ini akan berhasil. Setelah setahun berkutat dengan _Meloidogyne_ dan dua puluh bulan dengan _Ervinia carotovora_, dia mulai merasakan kejenuhan – jika empat belas jam tiap hari selama lebih dari tiga puluh bulan selalu berurusan dengan mikroskop, LAF, Autoklaf, dan segala macam alat untuk bekerja dengan organ mikro, serta bermacam senyawa dan unsur yang bahkan sudah hafal dimana letaknya tanpa perlu membaca labelnya – dan ingin menghirup bau tanah dan udara di Kyoto, kampung yang sudah sangat dirindukannya.

"Hei, tahu apa yang kupikirkan belakangan ini?" bisik Kiba pada Kabuto – yang tengah membakar kaca preparat di atas bunsen. Merasa tidak akan ada tanggapan yang akan diterimanya, Kiba melanjutkan "Kupikir, akan sangat membantu jika Shino ikut proyek ini. Shino itu spesialis – "

" – dia bidang insecta, Kiba" Si rambut perak menjawab tak sabar, memotong kalimat Kiba.

"Yang kita butuhkan adalah serangan sistemik – menyeluruh, dan bukan lokal" Kabuto bahkan tidak berniat memelankan suaranya sedikitpun, membuat dua orang lain di laboratorium mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kiba dengan tatapan tajam – ditambah sinis oleh Sasuke, ditambah bosan oleh Shikamaru.

"Yeah. I know, Kabuto. Tapi tidakkah kau mau berbaik hati menyisahkan sedikit untuk bisa dimakan?" Kiba gusar. Mengemukakan ketidaksetujuan setelah bekerja selama tiga puluh bulan lebih sama saja ingin di depak keluar. Dia memang tahu benar tujuan dari semua kegiatan yang telah mereka lakukan, tapi apakah mereka – Kabuto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hyuuga dan Uchiha – benar-benar akan membuat entah berapa puluh juta jiwa warga Skotlandia dan Irlandia mati kelaparan? Oke, pertanyaan yang salah Kiba. Mereka akan benar-benar melakukannya, setelah bejuta-juta dolar dikeluarkan untuk mendanai segala macam penelitian ini.

"Kau bukan mahasiswa lagi, Kiba. Buang semua idealisme yang tertanam di otakmu. Hadapi kenyataan" Kali ini Sasuke yang bersuara, dingin dan tajam – tanda tak ingin menerima bantahan dan ingin percakapan tak penting itu segera berakhir. Masih banyak yang perlu dilakukan.

"Yah," Shikamaru yang angkat suara menjadikan tiap orang terdiam, tanda memberikan penuh atensinya pada apa yang akan diucapkan dari jenius keluarga Nara, "Kalau aku pribadi, aku lebih suka mati ditembak dengan darah disekujur tubuhku dibanding mati dengan tubuh kurus kering kerontang karena kelaparan. Menurutku itu lebih keren"

"Dan lebih baik mati dengan perlawanan daripada tidak melawan sama sekali, Kiba. Mereka bisa memilih" Kalimat terakhir yang terdengar final, membuat mereka semua bungkam. Kabuto mengangguk mantap mendengar kalimat Sasuke dengan lirikan terarah ke arah Kiba.

Masih dengan perasaan bercokol akan ketidakpuasan, Kiba meraih jas lab yang tergantung di dekat pintu yang menghubungkan ruang utama – yang mereka tempati – dengan ruang lain – tempat Kiba biasa bekerja dengan lingkungan steril dan berpendingin udara, serta kelembaban terkontrol. Mengancingnya, dan bertanya entah kepada siapa "Masam?"

"Kau gila. Ingat efisiensi waktu, Kiba. Jangan bercanda" Kabuto menyahut sengit, tatapan 'Cepat pergi atau kau akan dibunuh Sasuke' dapat ditafsirkan dengan baik oleh pemuda Inuzuka. Kekasih Hinata itu dengan cepat masuk kedalam ruang di depannya sambil tersenyum canggung, melirik Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

.

.

.

Pemerintah Amerika Serikat telah memprediksi perang tak akan lama lagi, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ledakan terdengar bersahutan dari negara-negara kecil yang dapat dipastikan dalam waktu singkat akan jatuh ke kekuasaan negara macam Jerman, Rusia, Britania Raya, dan Perancis. Kemungkinan untuk menyeret negara-negara lain disekitar Eropa sangat tinggi, hanya perlu sedikit tekanan dan hasutan, dan dapat dipastikan ledakan akan lebih ramai.

Siapapun tahu negara-negara Eropa telah terkotak-kotak, tergabung dalam aliansi-aliansi, dengan dugaan dan prasangka yang berseliweran, persaingan industri dan keinginan untuk saling mengungguli satu sama lain yang berujung pada dendam. Ketakseimbangan politik yang mengakar di semua bidang. Sedikit pemicu, hanya kecil saja, dan Bang! Semua meledak.

Amerika Serikat berkepentingan untuk turut serta. Bukan karena rasa kedamaian yang tinggi dan ingin perang cepat berakhir. Bukan karena itu. Negara di dataran Amerika itu 'hanya' ingin sebuah citra yang baik di mata negara lain, demi mulusnya jalan di masa mendatang dan diakuinya negara tersebut sebagai negara yang besar dan berkuasa.

Terdengar licik.

Tapi kesemuanya adalah usaha, demi pengakuan – meski merusak banyak negara lain.

Dan untuk turut serta dalam semua keributan itu, yang dibutuhkan adalah tentara – selain teknologi militer yang canggih.

Sadar bahwa tidak ingin melibatkan warganya yang masih berjumlah minim dalam perang dengan resiko tinggi, Pemerintah memutuskan akan merekrut tentara dari luar negeri. Namun dapat dipastikan tak akan ada yang merelakan warganya bekerja untuk negara lain tanpa membawa bendera negara sendiri. Maksudnya, meski misal warga brazil yang ikut berperang tapi yang berkibar tetaplah bendera Amerika Serikat.

Dan saat itulah Uchiha-Hyuuga turut ambil bagian. Bermula saat ketidaksengajaan pertemuan Fugaku dan Menteri Luar Negeri Amerika Serikat dalam sebuah pesta kekaisaran yang mengundang para petinggi yang sedang berdiam di Jepang, dan para klan berpengaruh di pemerintahan Jepang. Masalah yang tak sengaja terucap, ketertarikan untuk pemecahan masalah, solusi, tawaran bantuan, dan keuntungan imbal balik bagi Uchiha. Semuanya dibahas dan terselesaikan dalam satu malam. Menyeret para lulusan terbaik Tokyo Daigaku di berbagai sub-bidang dalam biologi.

Hyuuga yang merupakan teman baik Uchiha, turut menyertakan diri.

Targetnya adalah Irlandia dan Skotlandia. Karena negara tersebut – setidaknya – belum masuk dalam aliansi manapun. Sedikit bencana dan tawaran bantuan menjadikan langkah besar bagi USA.

.

.

.

Ruangannya memang tak sebesar hall pesta pada umumnya, tapi kesan mewah sangat terlihat jelas. Semuanya tampak sedang bergembira.

Di salah satu meja tergeletak koran hitam putih. Tercetak dengan huruf berukuran besar dan tercetak tebal pada halaman utama koran 'Warga Negara Irlandia Akhirnya Beremigrasi ke Amerika Serikat Karena Kelaparan Berkepanjangan'

Di halaman utama koran lain – masih di meja yang sama, sebuah judul terlihat '_Phytophthora infestans_, Patogen Penyakit Hawar Daun Yang Menghancurkan Ladang Kentang di Seluruh Wilayah Irlandia dan Dataran Tinggi Skotlandia'

Koran lainnya menyebutkan, di halaman pertama 'Gagal Panen Sebabkan Kelaparan Besar di Wilayah Irlandia dan Skotlandia'

Di sudut lain ruangan; Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga, Menteri Luar Negeri Amerika Serikat, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kabuto, dan Sasuke, tengah beramah tamah – dengan gelas di tiap tangan mereka. Merayakan keberhasilan biosida terselubung, proyek mereka.

Sedangkan Kiba memilih berdiam diri. Tangan kirinya meremas botol kecil dalam sakunya. Ya, dia akan melakukannya. Menambah jumlah korban dengan hitungan jari mungkin tak apa, setelah berpuluh juta di dataran Eropa. "Aku, akan menemui Hinata" dia berbisik pelan pada Kabuto. Melangkah ke luar ruangan tergesa dan mengabaikan pandangan tak suka mengiringi langkahnya – dari para Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Menemukan Hinata yang memunggunginya – bersandar pada balkon rumah bergaya eropa itu, dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat Kiba "Maaf," sebuah kata yang menciptakan kerutan samar di dahi Hinata.

Belum juga Hinata mengeluarkan suara, terdengar ledakan dari dalam ruangan. Secepat kilat Kiba menarik Hinata melompati pagar balkon yang berada di lantai satu – tinggi sekitar satu meter dari tanah, menyeretnya berlari – segera meninggalkan rumah yang masih memperdengarkan bunyi ledakan.

"Maaf, Hinata" gadis itu masih dapat mendengar gumaman Kiba, pun pikirannya maasih tertuju pada rumah di belakangnya – pada Tou-sannya yang entah masih hidup, entah sudah mati.

Mereka masih terus berlari. Dengan tangan masih bertautan, Kiba yang membimbing tiap langkah gadisnya, dan Hinata yang sekuat tenaga meredam isak tangisnya – meski air matanya terus mengalir.

Di saku Kiba, dalam botol kecil plastik, terdapat potongan logam yang terendam dalam minyak. Kini tinggal satu buah. Dan Kiba lupa berapa botol yang dimasukkan dalam sakunya tadi.

Natrium

**owari**

Hawar daun (_Phytophthora infestans_), Busuk umbi (_Ervinia carotovora_)**, **Nematoda bintil akar (_Meloidogyne_) : patogen penyebab penyakit pada Kentang

Sistemik : kerusakan menyeluruh pada tumbuhan (cenderung dikarenakan virus, bakteri, cendawan), lebih parah daripada gejala yang bersifat lokal (hanya pada daun, batang, dll). Gejala lokal seringnya dikarenakan serangga.

Oke, yang masih bingung, Cuma ingin menegaskan. Jadi intinya USA ingin ikut serta di Perang yang sudah diprediksi oleh mereka (PD I, pada tahun 1913an) Masalahnya adalah tentara yang minim, jadi mereka butuh pasokan orang. Jadi rencananya ; mereka buat patogen, targetnya negara yang belum msuk aliansi. Saat kelaparan, USA menawarkan bantuan buat migrasi ke Amerika Serikat – sekalian perbaikan kehidupan. Karena kasus di Irlandia-Skotlandia sekitar tahun 1845an (ada sekitar setengah abad sebelum PD I), mereka bisa beranak-pinak (?) untuk stok tentara yang lebih banyak.

Settingnya sekitar tahun 1830-an, dan saya tahu ToDai baru berdiri akhir abad 19. Dan kesalahan (atas fakta) lainnya. This is Fanfic, key ? ^.^

Sign, yf

**thx 4 read****  
****wanna review?**


End file.
